1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including display elements using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have been developed. Patent Documents 1 to 4 each disclose a pixel circuit including a display element using MEMS.